


Tease Me

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, Dildos, Dom Dean, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Dean Smith could think of all day. He partially blamed Cas for it, Cas was the one who had purposefully teased him right before he left for work. He was also the one who wore the outfit he knew was Dean's favorite once he got out of bed. He was also the caring, sweet, gorgeous Cas, and that was a whole different thing altogether. But all Dean could think about was fucking that gorgeous little ass of his and teasing him until he begged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Five was, 'With toys,' so this turned out to be filth but the good kind i promise

It was all Dean Smith could think of all day. He partially blamed Cas for it, Cas was the one who had purposefully teased him right before he left for work. He was also the one who wore the outfit he knew was Dean's favorite once he got out of bed. He was also the caring, sweet, gorgeous Cas, and that was a whole different thing altogether. But all Dean could think about was fucking that gorgeous little ass of his and teasing him until he begged.

So that night, when he came home to Cas, who was innocently batting his eyelashes, still wearing the sheer, light pink babydoll, and the matching panties, he started a scene immediately. "Zebra," Dean said, and Castiel was quick to reply.

"Ostrich." Dean nodded towards the bedroom.

"Go," he said simply because Castiel knew the drill by now. Castiel scurried into the bedroom where he sat on the floor, whilst, in the other room, Dean sighed, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up before setting down his things. He made sure to take extra time because he knew it only got Castiel revved up quicker.

Finally, once Dean himself couldn’t stand it anymore, he got up and wandered to the bedroom where he didn’t even look down at Cas, only went straight to the drawer where they kept the collars. He picked out a nice little pastel pink one, and brought it over to Castiel, who was sitting back on his heels. “Kneel,” Dean ordered, and Castiel did so, shooting Dean his best, ‘I’m sorry,’ look which meant wide blue eyes and a slight pout. Dean shook his head as he stepped closer. “Don’t you dare give me that look,” he told Castiel sternly. Castiel looked away instead, offering up his neck before Dean even had to tell him to. 

Dean gave a nod of approval before he fit the collar on Castiel’s neck. “Take off your clothes,” Dean ordered, calmly turning around to search in one of the drawers. He pulled out a cock ring, turning to find Castiel completely naked. “Lie back on the bed,” he continued, and approached Castiel once he had done so. Dean slipped the ring around Castiel’s already half hard cock, and set it snug around the base. “Do you know what I was thinking about all day, baby?” Dean asked Castiel, who gave a shake of his head. Dean grinned, shaking his right back. “Angel, I doubt from this morning that you can’t even hazard a guess,” Dean said, and Castiel relented.

“You were thinking about fucking me,” Cas said quietly. Dean, who was pacing back and forth, rolled up his sleeves, and nodded with a smile. 

“Now, I wanna know, baby, were you teasing me on purpose this morning?” Dean asked, crossing his arms, and looking down at Castiel. Castiel nodded shyly. “Why’s that?” Dean asked, as if he already didn’t know the answer. Castiel chewed on his lip before speaking up.

“I wanted you to fuck me hard,” he said quietly. Dean clucked his tongue.

“Get on all fours for me,” Dean demanded. Castiel complied quickly, then looked over at Dean expectantly. “You wanna get fucked, you’ll get fucked. But you’re gonna get a punishment, and you’re gonna get it rough, understand?” Dean said gruffly. Castiel nodded eagerly, and Dean sighed, taking off his tie, and stripping himself off all his clothes, including his socks and shoes. Then, he wandered over to another drawer, pulling out a few different things. He turned back to Castiel, placing a vibrator, lube, a glass dildo, and a butt plug all on the bed.

Dean climbed onto the bed, sitting behind Castiel. Immediately, the first thing he did was lay his hand hard on Castiel’s ass, and Castiel squeaked at the contact. Dean smacked him a second time, and this time Castiel knew not to make any noise. “Tell me why I have to punish you,” Dean said calmly as he laid steady smacks down onto Castiel.

“I- I was a bad boy and I tempted you b- because I wanted to get fucked hard,” he spluttered, and he could already feel pain and pleasure mix as his cock hardened slowly. Dean laid a particularly hard hit down, and Castiel bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Did you think you’d get away with it?” Dean asked, and Castiel immediately shook his head. “So you thought about being punished, you liked the thought of me hitting your pretty little ass pink?” Dean growled.

“Yes, Sir,” Castiel choked out, and Dean gave one last hit before he pulled away, breathing heavier than usual. Dean paused, catching his breath before he kept going. 

Castiel heard Dean fumble behind him with something, then realized that it was the lube opening and closing. Castiel braced himself as Dean pressed a cool finger to his entrance, wasting no time pushing it in. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Dean commented as he worked one finger in and out. “Did a good job of not playing with yourself today though,” he continued, and Castiel smiled softly.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Soon, a second finger slipped in, and Castiel waited patiently until it hit just the right spot. His hips shot backward as he muffled a moan, and Dean chuckled. "I know, baby, I know," he said calmly as Castiel tried to hold back more moans, trying to keep his hips still.

Dean wanted to tease though, because obviously retaliation was a thing, and obviously that's exactly what he was looking for. So he used two fingers to massage over Castiel's prostate, keeping up a relentless rhythm that Castiel could barely stand. Castiel keened, slowly bowing forward until his ass was in the air. Whimpers began to escape his mouth as his hips slowly began to rock backwards. Dean, mesmerised by the sight, wasn't sure whether to punish Cas for moving and making noise, or to praise him. He decided the latter was less suitable, however.

Dean pulled his fingers out, and Castiel whimpered loudly at the loss. Dean sat back on his heels, and sighed. "Baby, I know it feels good, but you can't be so loud, and I don't wanna see those hips moving back onto my fingers,” he told Castiel. “If you keep doing that, then I’m gonna have to spank you again,” Dean warned, and Castiel shook his head. “Exactly. So stop it,” he finished, then paused before he let his fingers slip back in.

Dean slipped three fingers in that time, and Castiel stilled, biting his lip hard enough so that there was the slight taste of metal in his mouth. Castiel waited and waited what felt like forever before Dean pulled his fingers out, and Castiel sighed quietly with relief. Cas figured that Dean would fuck him, then tease him, and take the cock ring off, but he was wrong. Dean popped open the lube before pouring a good amount on the glass dildo then pressed it to Castiel's rim. He slowly pushed it in, and it took Castiel less than a second to realize that it wasn't Dean that was entering him.

"I wanna watch you fuck yourself back on this for me, understand? You're not getting real cock until you've earned it," Dean told him sternly. Castiel whimpered, gaining a lighter smack to the thigh. “No complaining,” Dean stated, and Castiel nodded. “Now, you can make noise for me this time, I’m not gonna punish you if you do,” Dean told Castiel who sighed happily. “Go ahead,” Dean encouraged, giving the dildo a little thrust forwards. Castiel took a deep breath, and rolled his hips backwards, relishing in the feeling of something inside of him.

Dean simply held the toy, watching Castiel grunt and moan, his hips rocking with fluidity as he searched for the perfect angle. As he found it, Castiel let out a long groan and a powerful thrust, and Dean smiled down at him. “That’s it, baby, just like that,” he encouraged. Castiel thighs were already shaking, his arms feeling like they were going to give out as he felt the need to come inside of him prevented by the cock ring that he was cursing with every delicious thrust of his hips that had arousal burning bright inside of him. 

“Sir, please,” he panted, and Dean grinned.

“Yes?” he responded simply.

“Need to come,” he groaned, and Dean smoothed a hand over Castiel’s quivering thigh.

“Is that so?” Dean asked, and Castiel gave a harsh roll of his hips.

“Yes, please, yes, Sir,” Castiel pleaded. Dean grinned wickedly, and pulled the dildo out with no warning, Castiel letting out a pathetic whine, and Dean chuckled a bit.

“Stay there,” Dean told Castiel, who was cooling down from the onslaught of pleasure. 

Dean lubed up a pink butt plug to match Castiel’s collar, and slowly slipped it in. Castiel shivered, but got used to the feeling quickly. “I know you love having things in your ass, so we’ll put that in there for a bit,” Dean told Castiel, who blushed a little. “Now roll over and lie down for me, angel,” Dean demanded, and Castiel nearly collapsed on the bed, his muscles still recovering as he rolled onto his back, and spread himself out. Dean chuckled a bit at the sight, brushing a thumb over Castiel’s hipbone. 

“You like spreading those legs of yours, don’t you?” Dean asked quietly, and Castiel nodded sheepishly. Dean sat between them, and Castiel couldn’t help but eye Dean’s own erection, and lick his lips at the sight. Dean raised an eyebrow as he caught the motion. “You want it bad today, don’t you?” Dean questioned, and Castiel nodded timidly. Dean brought his hands up and stroked over Castiel’s thighs, teasing right on the very inner, upper part before sliding his hands downwards, then back up, smoothing them over his tummy until Castiel couldn’t hold back a whine.

“Sir, please,” he begged, and Dean smirked, shaking his head.

“Not yet baby. First, sit up a little,” Dean told Castiel, who quickly obliged. “You’re gonna suck me before you get that ring off of you, understand?” he said, and Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean smiled, patting Castiel’s side. “Good.” 

Dean straddled Castiel, scooching up his body until his hardened, already leaking cock was in Castiel’s face. Castiel was already breathing heavy, awaiting the presence of Dean’s dick in his mouth. “Open,” Dean said simply, and Castiel was opening his mouth before Dean had even finished saying that one word. 

Castiel took Dean’s cock eagerly, immediately going to work at teasing the head, swirling his tongue in circles and dipping it in the slit to collect the beads of precome that had leaked out. Dean groaned at the sensation, knowing that Cas always had a skilled tongue no matter what use it gave. Castiel brought his hands up, wrapping them around Dean’s hips, and pulling him closer. At first Dean resisted, but then he remembered how Cas liked it rough when it came to blowjobs.

Dean grinned, looking down at Castiel who was looking back up at him with wide eyes. “You want me to fuck your face?” Dean questioned, and Castiel nodded, moaning assuringly around Dean’s dick. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, sinking in slowly. “Damn, baby, you would take my cock anywhere, wouldn’t you?” Dean remarked as he sunk inch by inch into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel nodded once again, relaxing his throat, and breathing through his nose as he found his nose a mere inch away from Dean’s tummy. 

Dean started with shallow thrusts, nothing too rough as he gripped the headboard of the bed with white knuckles. “Fuck, Cas,” he swore as Castiel gave a harsh suck, and a moan around Dean’s dick. Castiel dug his nails into Dean's sides as Dean sped up, thrusts more rough and quick. "You like when I fuck your face like this? Like having something fucking into that perfect mouth of yours?" Dean growled, and Castiel moaned in approval, his eyes shut tight as he ground his hips down onto the mattress, the plug that was nestled against his prostate sending sparks through him with nearly every grind downwards.

Dean brought a hand down, running and threading it through Castiel's hair. "You're so fucking beautiful like this," Dean panted, tugging on Castiel's hair. Castiel opened his eyes, looking up at Dean who was looking down at him with an amused sort of fondness. Castiel gripped Dean's hips harder with a moan, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, breathing open mouthed. He could already feel himself close, the wet heat of Castiel's mouth fueling pleasure inside of him as his orgasm lurked in the distance.

He fucked harder into Castiel's mouth until Cas was groaning with every thrust, and Dean was chasing the edge of his orgasm. Then finally, after one last thrust, Dean was letting out a long groan, the pleasure inside of him bursting as he came down Castiel's throat, and Castiel swallowed every bit of it. He pulled out slowly, and Castiel gave a few last licks to Dean's still sensitive cock.

Dean got off of Castiel, sitting on his heels next to him. Dean smiled happily, putting a hand out to rub softly over Castiel's tummy. Cas smiled back at Dean who offered praise. "Very good boy. You were perfect," he told Castiel. Then his hand began to wander lower, and he stroked a thumb over the cock ring. "We're gonna take this off now, okay?" Dean said, and Castiel nodded furiously. Dean pulled it off carefully, and placed it aside as Castiel sighed with a happy smile. "Now get on your hands and knees for me," Dean ordered, and Castiel did so, soon feeling the plug slip out. There was a pause then in which Castiel’s nerves rushed because he wasn’t sure what Dean was planning next. But then things pieced together as he heard the faint sound of buzzing. "Bow," Dean ordered, and Castiel did so, his face to the mattress, ass in the air. Then, seconds later felt the vibrator tease his rim. He took a sharp intake of breath before he gripped the sheets tighter. His entrance was already sensitive from earlier, so the vibrations felt twenty times more strong. 

He pushed his hips back into it, but Dean took it away, spanking Castiel once lightly. "I don't wanna see those greedy hips pushing back just yet, understand?" he asked, and Castiel nodded shyly. Dean brought the vibrator back again, and Castiel bit his lip, clenching around nothing as he tried not to push back into it. Dean pressed on it harder, acting as though he was about to push it in, but then he pulled it back, circling Castiel's rim a few times before pulling it away altogether. Castiel held back a whimper at the loss, focusing on the arousal inside of him that had been begging to released for so long.

Dean continued their little game long enough so that Castiel was quivering once again, and Dean was hard again. "Sir, please," Castiel panted as Dean brought the vibrator back to him once again. 

"Please what, baby?" Dean asked. "You gotta be specific," Dean told him as he took the vibrator away once again.

"Please let me come," Castiel grit out, and Dean sighed.

"Baby, you have to tell me how you wanna come."

"With your cock inside of me," Castiel panted. Dean nodded with a little smirk.

"You gonna beg for it?" Dean asked, and Castiel shamelessly spewed out the regular spiel.

"Sir, please, wanna come, been waiting for it, been waiting for your cock, want you to fuck me, I've been waiting all day, Sir," Castiel breathed out. Dean nodded, pleased with the answer, and clicked off the vibrator, setting it aside.

"Get back up on your hands and knees," Dean told him as he got up from the bed, grabbing a condom before sliding back onto the bed. Castiel was breathing heavy, trying to watch Dean's every move as he heard the condom packet rip and the lube open. Soon enough, Castiel was letting out a deep breath as he felt Dean right up against him.

"Please," Castiel croaked once Dean made no move. Dean smirked, then slammed into Cas, not bothering to go slow. Castiel gasped, then groaned, because that was just what he had been wanting all day.

"You want it rough, angel?" Dean asked in a gruff voice as his hand slid over Castiel's back and sides. Castiel, at a loss for words, nodded furiously, and Dean slammed into him again. "Good," Dean growled as he continued the ruthless rolls of his hips that had Castiel jolting forwards, his jaw hanging open as his eyes fluttered closed.

The air was hot and sweaty, filled with moans as Dean bit and nipped over every piece of skin he could reach, his fingertips bruising the rest. "You're gonna look so gorgeous with all these marks baby, everyone will know that you're mine," he growled into Castiel's ear. "They'll know how much you love cock too, won't they baby?" Dean whispered, and Castiel nodded with a groan. "You think you can come for me like this, angel, come without a hand on your cock, just my dick pounding into you?" Dean questioned, threading his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Yes, Sir," Castiel breathed out, and Dean grinned, releasing Castiel's hair.

"That's my good boy," Dean praised, angling his thrusts in a way he knew would drive Cas crazy. Castiel arched his back, clenching around Dean who groaned in response. 

"Fuck, right there, Sir, please!" Castiel moaned as Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and brought them back hard against his own.

“God, so fucking beautiful on my cock, begging for it,” Dean groaned. Dean could already feel himself getting close for the second time, and Castiel knew that by the feelings and sensations inside of him, he would be coming soon too. 

And as the cresting pleasure inside of him began, Castiel needed just a few more thrusts before he was coming hard enough that his legs gave out, and his vision blacked out for a moment. He blinked, and the next thing he saw was Dean next to him, panting hard on the bed. 

Dean immediately took the collar off of Castiel, and set it aside. “You okay?” Dean asked, and Castiel huffed a breath of laughter, scooting over into Dean’s arms.

“After the best orgasm I’ve had in a while, yeah, I’d say I’m fine,” he said, and Dean chuckled, pulling him closer.

“Hey, you did really good tonight,” Dean murmured, already pressing soft kisses to Castiel’s skin. “You were perfect for me, Cas,” Dean continued, and Castiel let out contented purrs as Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“You were just as good, Dean,” Castiel said quietly, offering Dean a kiss. “Can we take a bath tonight, you know, for aftercare?” Castiel questioned, and Dean smiled.

“Of course,” Dean responded softly. “I’ll get some lotion for you too, and then we can do whatever else you want,” Dean told Castiel, who smiled wide.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said kindly with a kiss.

“It’s my pleasure, Cas,” he replied, snuggling into Castiel with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, that just happened. tell me what you thought, and as always you can reach me over here at [my tumblr](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
